


The First Time

by IsaacInfelicitous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Discovery, First Time, M/M, Oral, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/pseuds/IsaacInfelicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wrapping up filming on season 4 of Game Of Thrones, Isaac asks to stay over at Kristian's flat for the night, and skip the wrap party. He has something important he needs to tell Kristian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Confession

*DISCLAIMER* THE FOLLOWING STORY IS PURELY FICTIONAL AND IN NO WAY REFLECTS THE ACTUAL LIFESTYLE OF EITHER PERSON PORTRAYED WITHIN IT'S PARAGRAPHS. THIS IS SOLELY FOR PERSONAL ENTERTAINMENT. *

Isaac gasped as the fingers traced a line down his back. He stiffened, and then relaxed as he felt the older man's breath on his neck.  
"Are you nervous?" Kristian asked.  
"Just a little..." answered Isaac. “But please keep going."  
Kristian smiled and placed a small kiss on the side of Isaac's neck, causing the young boy to gasp again. He then gently lifted Isaac's shirt, exposing the smooth, pale skin. He lifted it over his head and dropped it on the floor next to him. He then embraced the boy from behind, pulling him into a strong hug.  
Isaac leaned his head back, onto Kristian's chest and closed his eyes. He felt the older man's hand on his chest, lightly playing over his nipples and down over his taught belly. He could feel himself getting hard, and those annoying butterflies were going a mile a minute, causing his breathing to become erratic.  
Kristian's hand traveled down Isaac's soft skin, reaching his pants. He slowly undid the button, brushing the boy's erection and making him take a sharp breath. Isaac's hips shifted forward, aiding the older man's deft movements.  
Next came the zipper. Kristian slowly brought it down, and then reaching back, he grabbed the waist of Isaac's jeans and slid them over the slim hips. Isaac lay there against Kristian, pants down to his thighs and his erection straining against his underwear.  
The older man gently cupped the boy's crotch and fondled him. Isaac let out a small moan and arched his back. He breathed Kristian's name.  
"Please,” he whispered. Kristian smiled again and swiftly took down the boy's underwear, exposing the small but hard erection. It pointed up stiffly and a small amount of pre cum was forming on the small head. Isaac shivered and Kristian quickly lifted him in his strong arms and carried him to the bedroom.  
Laying him gently on the enormous bed, Kristian proceeded to finish undressing Isaac. He then undressed himself, watching the young boy's expressions. When he dropped his pants and his own erection came into view, Isaac's eyes widened considerably. A hot blush rose in his cheeks and he took in the sight of Kristian’s well-endowed genitals. Kristian smiled again at him and Isaac turned his gaze to the older man's face.  
"Still doing ok?" Kristian asked him. Isaac nodded and blushed harder.  
The older man gently climbed on top of the boy, and kissed him sweetly on the lips, parting them with his tongue. Isaac gave into Kristian's probing tongue and eagerly pushed his lips back at him. He reached up and softly grabbed Kristian's face in his hands and caressed his cheeks, ears, and head. He then trailed his hands down the bigger man's back and then around to his chest, causing him to moan into the boy's mouth. The kiss broke and Kristian took off Isaac's glasses and set them on the bedside table.  
Kristian went immediately back to kissing Isaac greedily, nibbling on his lips, and trailing down his neck and to his chest. He took the boy's nipple into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth. Isaac moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward. Taking the hint, the older man then trailed down the boys chest to his smooth, flat belly, only stopping to kiss his navel before moving onward to his crotch.  
Once there he stopped and looked back up at the boy, one more time asking if he was OK.  
"Yes", Isaac breathed, placing his hands on the older man's head, pushing. "Please, don't stop."  
Kristan parted Isaac's legs gently, and took in the sight of the younger boy's throbbing cock. Isaac's balls were tight and he looked ready to go at the slightest touch. He glanced once more up at him. Isaac's head was tilted back, the cords in his neck standing out. His lips parted and his chest rising and falling with each breath. Breaking the gaze, Kristian moved to take the boy in his mouth. He gently grabbed the base of Isaac's cock, making him gasp, and put his tongue to the tip, licking off the pre cum. Isaac began making little moaning noises. Encouraged, Kristian took Isaac fully into his mouth and ran his tongue up and down the small shaft. He stopped at the head and sucked gently.  
That's all it took to push Isaac over the edge. He cried out sharply, and his hands came down on the back of Kristian's head, hips bucking. He came hard, his first time, there in Kristian's mouth. Arching his back, head back and lips drawn tight, his breathing heavy. Finally he let go of the older man's hair and relaxed his body. He became limp and his head was foggy for moments after. He manged to raise his head and look down at Kristian. He blushed deeply and smiled.  
Kristian looked at the young boy in his bed. His body was flushed with the excitement of his first real orgasm. He was sweating lightly, hair matted and breathing a bit erratic. He was calming down now though. When Isaac came in his mouth, it was sweet and salty and very warm. He swallowed it eagerly, relishing it. His own heart beating rapidly, he stood up and walked around the bed to the side. He didn't say anything but reached down and gathered the boy into his arms and held him close. Isaac meant so much to him. He was in love with him.  
He gasped slightly when he felt the young boy's arms encircle him around his neck. Isaac buried his face in the older man's shoulder.  
"Mmmm....", Isaac mumbled.  
"Someone looks a little tired..", said Kristain.  
He smiled and carried Isaac to the bathroom. Setting him gently down, he turned to run a bath. Steam filled the room as the bathtub filled, and Kristian added some sweet smelling salts to the water, creating a calming, relaxing scent to the room. He turned back to Isaac.  
Isaac stood there, leaning against the wall, watching the big man. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and echoed in his ears. The butterflies were back at it in his stomach. He looked into Kristian's eyes and smiled. He loved him so much. He felt so lucky to be here with him. Kristian held out his hand to him and Isaac came forward eagerly. Kristian lifted him and put him down into the bath, then got on the floor beside the tub.  
Isaac let the warm water envelop him. He breathed in the steam, the sweet smell and let out a small sigh.  
"Are you OK?", asked Kristian. He looked a little concerned and Isaac smiled at him.  
"I'm fine, really Kristian. I'm...just a little overwhelmed at what just happened." He caught a worried look flash across the older man's face. "No, no... I don't have any doubts or misgivings about what we did, don't worry...". Isaac reached out a hand and caressed Kristian's cheek. "I mean, it's a lot to take in. I really, really liked what you did. I never knew it would feel anything like that. It was amazing....it was... nothing like when I do it by myself." Isaac blushed at that last admission and turned his head, his cheeks red. He'd never told anyone about stuff like that. He cleared his throat and turned back to Kristian.  
"Isaac, I just want to make sure you are OK. You are my number one priority. I want to make you happy. I hope you know you can tell me anything, share anything, I will always be here for you." This time Kristian took Isaac's face in his hands and kissed him gently. He was still hard from earlier but wasn't about to press the boy for anything. Isaac looked down after the kiss and noticed this. He looked back up and Kristian.  
"I want to try." He said. The older man looked at him. "I want to try doing what you did to me, to you." Isaac smiled at him.  
"Only if you are really sure and really want to. You have no obligation to me at all Isaac."  
"I know, and I appreciate the way you are dealing with this but I really want to try!" He blushed harder and looked down at his knees, sticking up out of the water. He could also feel himself getting turned on again at the thought of trying to return the favor on the older man.  
"OK, we can try. But let's get this bath finished up. I want you feeling relaxed." Kristian got up off the floor and then bent down to kiss the young boy on the mouth again. "I'm going to get us some drinks, so just come on out when you are ready and I'll be back in the bedroom waiting for you, ok?"  
"OK." Isaac smiled at Kristian again, watching him walk out. He turned back to the water, his knees, and his growing erection.  
In the kitchen, Kristian grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. Setting them on the counter he turned to the fridge and pulled out some sparkling grape juice and proceeded to pour it into the glasses. He was deep in thought about what had just transpired and how it had come to this point.


	2. Confession

Kristian first met the young boy on the set of a new TV series they began filming 4 years ago. They worked closely together on set, their characters inseparable most times, because Isaac played a crippled little prince and he carried him everywhere in the show. It's hard to believe it started out by just carrying a small boy all over the set of a TV series. But that's exactly how it happened. He always found Issac to be an adorable kid, very quick witted, smart and always singing to him while he was strapped to his back. They got along wonderfully, often taking lunch and dinners together, were always together at the awards shows, promotional events, always together.   
It came as a surprise to himself that as watching Issac grow up before his eyes, his feelings of adoration and fondness turned into real feelings of love. He could still recall the last time he had a scene in the show where he had to carry him on his back, the small but strong hands caressing his shoulders in a way that implied more than just a casual touch. The way he'd lean his head on his shoulder during a take, the quiet breathing on his neck and ears. It was a wonder they ever got through a take without him wanting to run back to his dressing room to masturbate. Which he had done several times, especially during the last season of filming. Isaac was far to big now for him to carry him around, so the script called for him to be in a cart that he had to push around the sets. He missed carrying him around, but this way he had way more opportunity to watch Isaac act. Which he was also brilliant at. That kid was amazing.   
This particular night, after filming their last scene together and wrap for the season, Isaac had insisted on staying over with him at his place. They had done that before, just watching movies and playing games, but he could tell this was different. Isaac had practically begged to come here tonight. Kristian didn't mind at all, but when he also said he wanted to skip the wrap party, he knew something was different. Instead of staying for the party, they left together, and got dinner at a small, out of the way diner. In a back booth, out of earshot, they held a hushed conversation.   
Isaac kept acting nervous, picking at this food and glancing up at Kristain every so often, catching his eye.   
"Isaac, are you OK? You seem really nervous. Are you feeling well?", Kristian put down his fork and just stared at the 15 year old boy sitting across from him.   
Isaac looked up at him again. Then he just blurted out, "Kristian, I really like you!" He blushed so red Kristian thought he was going to pass out.   
"Well, I really like you too, Isaac." He waited for Isaac to say something else. When he didn't, and just sat there getting redder, and a distressed look on his face became apparent, he reached across the table and took Isaac's hand. He gasped and looked up.   
"Isaac." He squeezed the boy's hand gently. "I really do like you too. Probably more than I should, or more than is appropriate in any case. Please...talk to me." He didn't let go of Isaac's hand, even when the waitress came over to refill drinks. She looked at them and smiled. They both ignored her.   
After she left, Isaac looked around and then back at Kristian. He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. He clammed up again and looked down at his uneaten food. Kristain began caressing the younger boy's hand still in his grasp, trying to calm him. He was getting really turned on at the thought that he just confessed his feelings to the boy. He was really hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries here, as he felt they were both on the verge of something significant happening. Isaac cleared his throat and looked back at him.   
"I...I don't know why I feel like this. I don't understand how I am feeling I just know that I really like you and I don't want you to leave like you usually do after the show finishes each year."   
Kristian was a DJ when he wasn't filming and he often traveled around the country doing shows. He was gone a lot. He was taken back by this small admission from Isaac. He also immediately felt guilty because he was already booked for several shows across Europe this holiday. His heart was thumping rapidly in his chest right about now.   
"Oh Isaac...I'm sorry. I didn't know how you were feeling about all that. And you're right... I do have a lot of shows coming up and I will be travelling again across the country this holiday. I didn't realize, you know. This is all really sudden." He leaned back in the booth, letting go of Isaac's hand. A terrified look came across the boys face and he could see tears welling up in his eyes.   
"Oh no no, Isaac, no. Please don't cry." He reached back across the table and took off Isaac's glasses, and gently wiped away the tears from the boys face. "Let's get out of here, so we can talk more privately." Kristain got up and reached into his wallet and threw a wad of cash on the table, most likely far more than what the dinner was worth, but the experience and what just transpired was well worth it. He turned to Isaac and held out his hand, helping him from the booth. They both walked quickly to the exit and into the dark parking lot, towards Kristian's car.   
Once there, Kristian opened the passenger door for the boy, but as he turned around, Isaac flung himself into Kristian's arms and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace, thankful the parking lot was indeed dark and they had parked off to the side where there wasn't really anyone around. He pulled Isaac back by the shoulders and looked down at him. He was still crying.   
Taking a leap of faith, he leaned down and kissed Isaac gently on the lips. He heard the boy gasp, stiffen up, but seconds later relax and return the kiss eagerly. Kristian was now fully erect and it was causing some discomfort as his cock strained at his pants. He had no idea where this was leading, and forced himself to relax and take it very slow. He broke the kiss with Isaac, pulling back and looking down at him. He nodded and Isaac got into his car, with Kristain walking around to get into the drivers side. Once in, he didn't start the car right away.   
They both sat there in the silence of what just happened. Kristian had a worried look on his face and Isaac noticed this. He reached over and touched the older man on his thigh.   
"Isaac.", Kristian whispered. "Do you realize what is happening?" He turned to look at the younger boy. Isaac was biting his lip and looking worried too.   
"What? Is something wrong?", he asked.   
"I do not want you getting hurt. I don't want anything bad to happen. But Isaac....you realize I could get into a lot of trouble here." Kristain frowned. This was hard. "I am an adult, but you are only 15. If anyone were to find out, I could be sent to prison and then I'd never see you again. I'm quite sure your parents would not be OK with this. And even if you are totally dedicated, the legal system doesn't care. They will only see an adult with an underage boy." This time it was Kristian's turn to tear up. He didn't want Isaac to see so he turned his gaze out the window.   
Isaac sat there quietly, taking in everything that Kristain just said. He wanted to cry out and be angry and just hit something. Which was not really like him at all, so he sat there and thought about it. He balled his hands into fists and started shaking. He couldn't help it and he started crying again. He tried to be quiet but he began sobbing and Kristian reached over and put an arm around him. He tried to talk between sobs.   
"I don't care! I don't care what people think. I just want to be with you....We just have to be careful. I won't tell anyone....we can be discreet.", Isaac trailed off, the sobs continuing but coming in shorter and smaller bursts.   
"I want to be with you too Isaac. Let's just take this really, really slow. We both know how we feel about each other so that is a step. We don't have to rush anything. Let's get home first and we'll talk some more....please take a deep breathe and try to calm down." He continued to rub Isaac's back, but instead of calming him down it was turning the boy on. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breathe. Kristian continued rubbing the boys back and neck, stopping to caress his cheek, feeling Isaac turn his face into Kristian's touch. He reached up and grabbed the older man's had and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. It was the sweetest thing Kristian had ever experienced. His erection wasn't going away anytime soon. He needed to get back to his flat fast.   
He pulled his hand away from the boy and grabbed the keys and started the car. They drove in silence to his place in the city. When he wasn't using the stick-shift he had his hand on Isaac's leg, gently squeezing, watching the expressions that played across the younger boy's face. Kristian felt like he couldn't help himself, he needed to touch Isaac, even in this small way. He smiled as he watched the younger boy shift in his seat, adjusting his pants. This was clearly having an effect on him.   
Soon they pulled into the building that Kristian lived at. After parking they both jumped out of the car quickly and ran up to the entrance. Once there they had to stop so Kristian could get the keys out. He was shaking a little. He laughed nervously and so did Isaac. Finally he got the key in the lock and they went inside.   
Once in Kristian's flat, door locked securely, they faced each other. Isaac hugged the older man tightly and buried his face in his chest. Kristian's hands came down to stroke the younger boy's back, going lower until he squeezed Isaac's ass gently. Isaac moaned and hugged Kristian tighter. The bigger man grabbed Isaac by the shoulders and turned him around, so he could kiss his neck lightly and run his hands down the boy's chest.   
"Please....", Isaac whispered.


End file.
